


Memes? Memes.

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ???? - Freeform, For the memes, Probably Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Dark learns some new things.





	Memes? Memes.

Dark had tried for the third time today to skateboard. The suit wearing ego promptly fell on his face again. He tried to think why he agreed to this, but then be turned to see the orange clad ego laughing. That was too cute to let his pride get in his way for.

“Dude please stop. I’m gonna shut down of you keep this up.” The Android glitches through his laughing.

“Well I wouldn’t be failing as much if you would help me, and not just laughed at my failure.” Dark frowned, and tried not to have bite in his words.

“Git gud mate.” Bing giggled more with that sentence.

“Get good? Bing that doesn’t make any sense considering the situation.” Dark responds picking up the skateboard.

“Its a meme dark.” Bing responds calming down from his laughter.

Dark just gives a confused look. “Bing, what’s a meme?”

“Have you ever been on the internet? Memes are the internet’s life blood.” Bing’s smile fades as dark continues to look confused. “Dude. You really have no idea.”

“No I do not Bing. I wouldn’t be against you teaching me as part of our hanging out.” Dark looks Bing up and down waiting to hear his protest.

Bing to Dark’s surprise grabs the older egos hand, and pulls him along back to his room. “Dude I can teach you everything. Meme class 101 with Bing. ” the excited Android chirps out.

Dark just nods smiling to himself. Bing isn’t afraid to grab his hand. Now he just has to get through whatever Bing wants to teach him then he could probably do what Wilford keeps telling him, and ask the boy out.

……….

It turns out memes are much more vast and interesting then he actually thought. Bing was also a very good teacher he also learned, and actually looked forward to the makeshift classes Bing made up.

Dark should of been paying attention to his speech though talking to Wilford.

“Darky I know you think black is amazing, but I will not stand for you making a dress code for meetings. I mean business attire with black preference is just awful. It’s like were going to a funeral minus the fun.” Wilford rambles on to Dark’s dismay.

“A funeral is a big mood Wilford, now is that all, I do have other things to do besides listen to you.” Dark sighs wanting to leave the pink ego and go back to hanging out with Bing.

Wilford just pauses. “Did you just say big mood dark…. Oh my Bing has been rubbing off on you my friend.” Wilford just chuckles walking away mumbling about enjoying a date or something dark didn’t really care.

Dark just huffed walking to Bing’s room. So what if he said big mood, he liked the memes Bing used why couldn’t he use them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do ship this


End file.
